Services that provide streaming media content for playback on a user device typically cache a fixed size of media content on the user device. For example, when streaming audio content, the fixed size may be based on the number of songs, length of playback or size in bytes. However, there may be occasions when a user may encounter an area with poor network coverage which may cause a disruption of the media content stream once the cached media content is consumed following the disconnect.